ZERO Ambition
by Evets O' Rourke
Summary: This is a series hopefully unlike any other, but, don't take my word for it. In a future where weapons are all but gone and the Gundams only a memory, a plan to rekindle the flames of war has taken place....
1. Default Chapter Title

[Tell me when this page is updated ][1]

[E-mail this page to a friend][2]

[][3]

**_ZERO AMBITION _**

This is my second fic (my first one being **Gundam Boys in a mental home**) I wrote this on a whim after thinking about what effects the ZERO system might have on a person who wasnt a fighter, who wasnt even in the middle of a war. This is set WAY after the Endless Waltz so dont expect to see anybody from the series. 

**Usual disclaimers apply, i dont own Gundam or anything affiliated with it. Be nice if I did, but I dont. **

******************************************************* 

The year is After Colony 367. Earth and space continue to live together in harmony with no threats or battles for nearly two centuries. The Gundams are nothing more than myths, some consider them to have been Gods in the form of a mobile suit. A massive church was established in the name of that belief, that church branched into smaller churches , each one dedicated to a specific Gundam. 

******************************************************* 

Father Hilton walked down the sidewalk of the L-1 colony he called home, well, walking wouldnt be the proper term, he was running as if his life depended on it. He couldnt beleive it, he had found blueprints for the fabled Wing ZERO, he smiled inwardly and outwardly. People were doubtful of the Gundam church and their beleifs, but once Hilton completed the Wing ZERO (weapons unoperational of course) people would HAVE to believe. 

He could imagine it now, people from all over Earth and the colonies flocking in large crowds to attend the Gundam worship, they would even have a real Gundam to bow down to. 

Months passed, Hilton had kept his plans of rebuilding the Wing ZERO strictly confidential, not even his most trusted friends or his superiors had the slightest clue, only himself and the mechanics. After what seemed like an eternity it was finished, it was the proudest day of his life, the happiest since he became head of the Wing ZERO church. In the dimly lit warehouse the features of the legendary machine were difficult to see, but to Hilton every little detail, every piece of Gundanium appeared to be in broad daylight. The Gundam was practically harmless, the legendary Twin Buster Rifle was built without a power generator, the beam sabers were nothing more than specially designed oversized flashlights and the machine cannons had been rigged so they could not be loaded or fired. The cockpit however was operational. He had allowed the ZERO system program to be installed, after all, there was no war, no fights of any kind, no harm could come from having the ZERO system. 

His mouth watered as he imagined the praise he would receive, and even more as the aspect of piloting it crept into his mind. He slowly walked over to the Wing ZERO, his shoes clicking against the concrete floor. He grabbed onto the rope that would lift him into the cockpit. He sat down and began experimenting with the controls. Soon he was making the ZERO walk around and move its arms, a little later and he was "Shadow Dueling" with a Beam Saber. He laughed with glee and sheer ectasy as he swung the saber back and forth, he didnt notice the beeping sound or the lights activating on the control board. Not until the ZERO system became fully activated. 

Hilton was nervous now, images of mobile suits appeared in his mind and everywehere he looked there appeared to be something move out of the corner of his eye. The images became more rapid in appearance, battle plans were being fed into his brain. He seemed paralyzed, part of him refusing to move and the other part struggling to make it move. Beads of sweat began sliding down his face. He let out a meek cry for help but he knew no one heard him. He began to frantically push buttons at random, hoping he would find the deactivation switch, but with each button he pressed the images became more and more rapid and gruesome. 

Leos and Virgos were starting to appear out of nowhere and Hilton could see glimpses of them firing, attacking him. He clutched at his head, hands grasping onto sweat soaked handfuls of hair. The suits that magically appeared continued firing. He resumed pushing buttons hoping that the nightmare would end if he pushed the right one. A Virgo fired one last shot, Hilton could see it coming, the beam hit the Wing Zero head on, it was the finishing blow. 

It was too much, Hilton saw the beam coming, he knew he would be finished. He clasped his hands and tried to pray for divine intervention. He opened his eyes in time to see the beam come closer yet. He closed his eyes and grasped his hair again. 

**"NOOOO!!!!"** his tortured scream echoed through the warehouse, but no one heard him as he screamed inside of the stationary mobile suit inside of an abandoned warehouse, no one was there when he snapped and died in a reality that was created through his fear and an ancient battle system. Inside the warehouse the emerald green eyes of the Wing ZERO were glowing as if the Gundam was alive. 

THE END 

******************************************************* 

Read and review please. I know I said I wasn't planning on a sequel, but I just might, lemme know if you like the idea or not. 

And if anyone should want to MST this, go right ahead, you don't need to ask, just do it.

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/homegraphic/_h_/www.angelfire.com/



	2. Another face in the crowd

_**Evets : Ok, I know I didn't plan on continuing this story, but I really wanted to, so, I did. I hope to make this into a good series, but, I'll just have to see, won't I ? **_

. 

. 

. 

. Derrick leaned against the outside wall of the Wing Zero church as he took one last drag off of his cigarette. Hilton's disappearance had gone widely unnoticed, mostly because of Derrick's efforts, it had taken alot of inside connections and string pulling, but he had managed to have the police call off the search for Hilton. 

Of course, Hilton himself had been a help there as well. Few people acknowledged Hilton's existence, his disliking for forced weekly gatherings at the church and his lack of appearance in public helped to tag him as just another face in the crowd. 

Derrick lit a new cigarette and contemplated some more. Yes, convincing the police to drop the search for Hilton's body was difficult, but finding out what Hilton had been planning so secretly was an even more difficult task, he glanced down at the small scar on his finger, a slightly itchy reminder of his vow to secrecy on the matter, it was a pity Derrick had little regard for his blood. 

The cellphone in Derrick's coat pocket went off, bringing the newly promoted Wing Zero priest out of his trance. 

"Derrick." he said as he clicked the Receive button. 

"How goes the clean-up ?" the coarse aged voice on the other side asked. 

"The Gundam has been dismantled and is on it's way to the main church under the name of construction equipment. Hilton has become nothing more than a memory as well." 

"Very good. Go about your normal business until contacted again. The Great Reawakening is at hand, but the time is not yet right, so until then, you will wait, we will all wait." 

"Yes sir..." Derrick answered. "...you old fool." he added after placing the disconnected cellphone back into his pocket. 

Derrick knew exactly where his loyalties were placed, on himself, and he knew how to play every angle to his advantage, it was what had gotten him through life and into the lofty position he currently had, yet he wanted more, and had already devised his own plan to obtain it. 

_A great reawakening is certainly going to take place, but you silly bastards will not have the chance to see it. _Derrick thought as he flicked the remains of his cigarette to the street below. 

Elsewhere, in a secluded room lit only by the red and green blinking of the computers lining the wall, a large human sized capsule opened, temporarily filling the room with a blinding white light and mist... 

_Evets : So, what do ya think so far ? Please review, as I said before, I certainly hope to have this become a series, and I need all the input I can get, good bad or ugly, it all works for me. _


End file.
